JadeClan
A clan sometime by Rainbowclan with many trees,and a giant cave that is used for dens. Some cats have wings, they usually grow up to be great. If a cat is born a black cat, it means good luck to the clan. Members Leader Jadestar- A black shecat with green eyes and green wings (Leaf) Deputies Coppersky- A dark ginger pelted she-cat that gives her a coppery look, amber eyes. (Cotton) Goldflight- A golden tom with one green eye and one blue (Meadow) Diamondclaw- Light blue shecat with clear eyes (Leaf) Medicine cat / MCA(s) Pearlfeather- Pretty silver she-cat with an odd feathery tail, black paws, white streaks on her tail, and violet eyes. (Cotton) Emeraldpaw- ( Dead, you can create this cat ) Neptunepaw- Gray she-cat with blue specks and red eyes. She can radiate dangerous energy. (Eagle) Warriors Opalheart- A shecat whose pelt and eyes change colors depending on lightning (Meadow) Coalpelt- Gray tom with black tabby stripes and red eyes (Leaf) Berylfoot -dark magenta tom with bright purple eyes. (Violet) Ironwing - dark silver she-cat with dark grey spots along her legs, white paws, and skyblue eyes. (Violet) Azuriteflower - light blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. (Violet) Zirconleaf: Stunning blue she-cat with black and white streaks and blue eyes. (Cotton) Sulfurwater: White tom with a yellow tint and bright yellow eyes. (Cotton) Obsidianfur- Black shecat with red eyes, red calico spots, and purple eyes. (Leaf) Roseiteclaw- Light pink shecat with green eyes and green tabby stripes. (Leaf) Leadeyes- Gray tom with black eyes and a black muzzle (Leaf) Quartzclaw- Furry, spikey, almost pink tom with scattered white streaks and fecks in his pelt. Yellow eyes (Luna) Chroniumsky- Spikey-furred, handsome, intelligent, silver shecat with almost a metallic sheen to her fur, and yellow eyes (Luna) Apprentices Amethystpaw- mottled lavender and white she-cat with deep violet eyes. (Violet) Topazpaw- A blonde shecat with brown eyes. (Leaf) Wulfenitepaw - dark grey tom with ginger flecks, and bright yellow eyes. (Violet) Cobaltpaw: Light gray tom with blue eyes. (Cotton) Crocitepaw- Spikey, handsome, intelligent, imaginative, long haired, color loving, bright ginger, red and yellow tom with yellow eyes. (Luna) Queens Peridotclaw- A green shecat with blue eyes (Leaf) Celestiteflower: A pretty blue-gray she-cat with beautiful sparkling celestite coloured eyes. Kits names will begin with Zinc, Amber, and Ruby.(Cotton) Corundumfur- Kind, gentle, sleek, light blue shecat with one white paw and one slightly darker blue on another paw, scattered patches of gray, brown, pink, red, ginger, yellow, green, and iridecent blue eyes when the light is right. Expecting Quartzclaw's kits ( Luna) Kits None Former Members None Roleplay: Jadestar was walking around camp, looking at how happy everycat was. " Thank Starclan they let us be in this wonderful land. " she said to herself. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw was playing with a tansy leaf. A spark of radiaton flew out of her paw. The leaf turned to dust. She gasped. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestiteflower huffed as she pulled herself out of her nest. "Hello Jadestar." She said smiling. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ " Hello, How have you been doing? You look well. " Jadestar nodded. " Neptunepaw, dont worry, My mother did the same thing! " She turned to Neptunepaw and laughed. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw didn't laugh. "Celestiteflower...?" she asked shyly. "What are we doing today?" Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Celestiteflower smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to be in the nursery all day." She purred. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw sighed and looked at the sky. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ' This is why I dont think I would be a good mother. ' Jadestar thought. Then turned and saw two cats walking towards the camp. She padded up to them. " I am Jadestar, leader of Jadeclan. May I help you? " Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptunepaw narrowed her eyes at the cats. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "I am Celestialstar, Leader of CelestialClan. We just came to ask if you are friend or foe." Celestialstar said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Neptuniumpaw looked at Celestialstar. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 20:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jadestar smiled. " You must be one of his warriors. " She turned to the blonde cat. Littleleaf nodded. " Come into my den, you must be hungry walking all this way " Jadestar insisted to both of the cats. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- A red spark flashed off Neptunepaw. She sighed. "I want to do something today." Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 21:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG